On aircraft in service at the present time there are no automatic devices which compensate for rapid fluctuations of air pressure along the aircraft's route or for vertical air currents which persist for short periods of the aircraft flight. We have no knowledge of prior patent art, publication and equipment which are relevant to our invention.